Off Balance
by Onyxlight
Summary: Roy sees something he wants but isn't sure how to get it or even if he can have it...leave it to Ed to clear things up for the Flame Alchemist


Title: Off Balance  
Words: 2,099  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary: Roy sees something he wants but isn't sure how to get it or even if he can have it..  
Disclaimer: I make no claims of ownership or profits  
Beta: Vexed_wench

**

* * *

**

As hard as it was to believe, Roy Mustang was nervous.

Edward Elric had returned from the other side of the gate five months ago and turned Roy's life on its ear. Reinstated as a State Alchemist and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel he was now on the mind of nearly every person in Central. Even the Führer was eager to bask in the light that seemed to emanate from Ed's very person.

No longer the driven and overly serious man-child he had been. He was currently standing in the middle of a reception hall talking to a group of people more than twenty years his senior holding his own. Blending in while simultaneously standing out like the unique entity, he's always been. Ed took a sip out of the wine glass in his left hand and for a brief moment, those golden eyes looked in Roy's direction.

The look alone sent a thrill so intense up Roy's spine he had to shake it off. Roy swallowed hard when Ed flashed him a grin before turning his attention back to the small crowd around him. The Führer and accomplished alchemists with twenty-five years in the military under their belt were not a crowd to be ignored, even for the much-revered Flame Alchemist.

Even he had to take a backseat in the presence of such greatness.

Roy was out of his league and he knew it so he would bide his time. However Ed was not, but then again when was he ever in over his head? Once he returned, Roy had to wonder was there anything he couldn't do. Was restoring Alphonse not miracle enough that he had to dance with the gate for a third time and still manage to not only escape with his life but also come out on top?

When he first appeared on his doorstep, Roy thought he was dreaming. He'd almost come to grips with the fact that he would never see Ed again then there he was. All cocky smiles paired with golden eyes and ready for action. However, that wasn't the Ed Roy was seeing now. No, not by far.

Something had happened over the last few months and the last few weeks in particular that had Roy looking at Ed in a new light. Roy knew he liked spending time with the older and more levelheaded Ed. Roy knew he counted Ed amongst his nearest and dearest friends. He knew he respected the young man for all of his talent and brilliance.

What he didn't know, was why he caught himself giving Denny Brosh death glares when he saw him eating lunch with Ed, being overtly friendly in a way that resulted in Ed smiling and laughing as if everything was right as rain. It took him days to figure it out and when he did, it took him a week to recover.

Roy had developed an infatuation with Edward and it was quickly turning into something more.

As Ed stood across the room looking like some kind of golden haired god dressed in red silk and black leather Roy wanted nothing more than to drag him from the crowd, peel that fitted vest off his body and…

"If you stare at him any harder Roy you risk boring a hole through him."

Roy turned to his left and saw none other than Olivier Mira Armstrong smirking at him in a way that made his skin crawl in an entirely different manner.

Biting the snide remark that was on the tip of his tongue he said, "You are looking lovely tonight Lieutenant General."

"Well, well I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."

Roy bit his tongue once again. The two of them had no great love for each other personally but they did share a common goal so that made them allies even if they weren't friends.

"Come walk with me Roy. You've been in this same spot for nearly an hour. If you don't move soon I'm afraid you may grow roots."

She looped her arm in his and he was moving despite his desire not to. As much as Roy hated to admit it, she did have a point. He was going to make a spectacle of himself if he didn't quit staring. Arm looped in hers so she was effectively leading him, she guided them towards the balcony. Olivier leading him felt odd but considering who she was, it should not. At her core, she was a leader and if you didn't want to follow, you should be prepared for one hell of a battle.

Once they reached the relative privacy of the balcony, she turned those ice blue eyes on Roy and he stiffened, "Quite the fetching little thing isn't he?"

Roy didn't know how to answer that so he remained silent.

"I don't need you to confirm it Roy. I've seen the way you look at him. The way most people look at him. So your silence is garnering you nothing."

"What do you want from me, Olivier?"

"I was going to try my hand at pleasant conversation with you but if you want to get to the point that suits me just fine. You are no good to me distracted, Mustang. So ask him out, get him by your side, in your bed whatever you need to do so your goddamn head will get out of the clouds."

Roy nearly choked on his wine, but he recovered quickly.

"What makes you think I'm distracted?"

"I stood behind you for a good twenty minutes and you didn't even notice and I know for a fact my presence makes your skin crawl," she replied as a satisfied smirk slid over her face.

Roy sighed and glared at the woman at his side.

"Don't waste your energy on me. Go do what you need to do to become functioning again."

Roy was about to reply when a familiar tenor said, "There you are."

Roy looked over Olivier's shoulder and saw Ed approaching the balcony. He looked from her to him and asked, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Not at all Edward," Olivier replied. "I was just leaving."

She left without another word and Roy was left alone on the terrace with Ed. Marigold eyes were staring at him intently and that made Roy nervous once more. Taking a big swig of his wine, he turned his back on those fiery eyes and said, "The city looks beautiful tonight."

"Yes it does," Ed replied as he leaned on the railing and looked at Roy.

Roy swallowed so loudly he knew Ed heard it.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well first you spend all night staring at me like you have something to say. Then you disappear without a word and now that I've found you, you won't even look at me."

Roy chuckled at how accurate Ed's observations were even if he had no idea why Roy was behaving the way he was.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

"You don't need me raining on your parade. All of this is for you. You should be celebrating."

"Oh I have been but a little of this much fanfare goes a long way. Besides once they all started dropping hints about their single relatives my age it was time for me to make myself scarce."

"Well you know the only way that is going to stop is if you become unavailable."

"I know and that isn't likely so I'm screwed."

Confused Roy cocked an eyebrow at Ed and asked, "Why is that unlikely?"

Ed snorted and said, "I love my job and I've grown oddly fond of the military believe it or not. However, I'm not too keen on the idea of tying myself to the Führer's niece. It sounds like it could be bad for my job security if things went south. Not to mention the fact that most of the relatives of the higher up's don't have a clue."

"A clue?"

"A clue how hard some people worked and still work so they can have the life they live. A clue about what's beyond the safe little confines of their gated estates. A clue that it probably isn't as safe behind those gates as they are lead to believe."

"Such heavy thought's on such a festive night."

"My mind always runs like this and you know it. Just like I know your mind goes to the same dark little corners."

"Indeed it does, but this doesn't mean I plan on staying single forever."

"Hell neither do I, I just don't plan on getting involved with anyone that has more going on around them than they could ever hope to have going on in their head."

"Well you are now the most eligible and sought after bachelor in the city, good luck dodging that."

"Thanks for the support, Sparky."

Roy smirked at the nickname and sipped on his wine.

"Well I could always tell them I'm already involved with someone, but I need someone they wouldn't think, _I could do better than_."

Roy snickered and said, "You could always tell them you're going out with me. I'm hard to top." Roy inwardly cringed the moment the words were out of his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd said that.

"I bet you are," Ed smirked, "but I'm sure the reward would be worth the effort."

Roy was glad he'd swallowed the wine because if he hadn't he was sure he would have choked on it or worse. Did Ed really just say that to him? When he managed to regain some semblance of composure he looked back over at Ed and said, "Excuse me?"

Ed chuckled and replied with, "I think you heard me and if you did miss something and still had that reaction I think hearing the whole thing might actually kill you."

Roy cleared his throat and said, "You merely surprised me that's all."

"Really? And here I thought the infamous Mustang knew all the tricks of the trade. I guess you city boys missed those late night hayloft and summertime tree house lesson's us country boys get."

Roy did choke on his wine that time. He couldn't believe Ed had him as off balance as he was feeling. He needed to regain control of the situation. He was Roy Mustang, and Roy Mustang never stayed off balance.

"What if I told you that you weren't the only country boy on this balcony?"

The look on Ed's face shifted from impish to lecherous so fast Roy had to blink to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. Ed's look was downright predatory when he leaned forward and replied with, "If that's the case I'd say it's time I saddled up a Mustang."  
Roy couldn't believe what was happening. Edward Elric was standing before him not only blatantly flirting with him, but also doing a damn good job of it.

"So you think you're skilled enough to ride, do you?"

"Absolutely," Ed replied without hesitation.

"That's an awful bold statement from someone who hasn't even been in the stable."

"I always figured those doors were locked."

"I never knew you wanted in."

Just like that, the light joking air dissipated leaving something much more serious and heavier in its wake. The two of them stood there, nearly shoulder to shoulder, leaning on the railing staring at each other. Neither of them had any idea who moved first, but the important thing in Roy's world was remembering the way the light reflected in Ed's eyes right before they shut. The curve of him jaw as his head tilted to the side.

Those things were memorable but all of that paled in comparison to the feel of Ed's lips against his. Soft, yet firm…perfect. The kiss was chaste but when they parted, Roy could feel the grin on his face, a grin he saw mirrored on Ed's. He risked tucking a stray blond hair behind Ed's ear and when that only served to widen Ed's grin, Roy was cheering on the inside.

"I know this little diner down by the train station that's open all night if you've had your fill of overdressed people and fancy wine."

"Sounds good to me, Mustang."

Roy shook his head and said, "On this side of the door it's Roy, no formalities."

Ed's grin turned into a smirk as he replied with, "Let's get out of here, Roy. Now that I'm inside, I'm ready to look around." 


End file.
